


And they call it puppy love

by akitron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, scott is the labrador retriever of werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitron/pseuds/akitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 am is too early for everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	And they call it puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of beta'd by menacherie?

Jackson stumbled over Scott as they both tried to shove their way through the door of Derek’s house at the same time. They both ended up on the floor, half heartedly shoving at each other until Alfred, the little mutt Stiles had found a week ago, barked shrilly at them.

Jackson gave the puppy a skeptical look, wondering why Derek hadn’t put up any fuss over keeping the dog at all, but instead practically rolled over to what Stiles had wanted. He even let him name the thing Alfred.

“You’re such a runt,” he pronounced to the dog. The puppy shook itself and barked again, sounding insulted. Scott gave him a lopsided grin.

“Don’t be mean to Freddie,” he admonished, “he’s a good puppy.”

Jackson just rolled his eyes and checked his phone before pushing himself up off the floor. “Lydia and Allison will be here soon,” he announced, “Has Stiles answered yet?”

Scott doubled checked his phone before shaking his head. “He’s probably dead the the world, its like, 7 a.m.”

“Whatever.” Jackson said loftily, shaking his hand at Scott as he walked into the living room and settled on the couch. Scott followed and Alfred followed them excitedly. Jackson let out a huff of air when Scott flopped out on the couch, his head falling on to Jackson’s shoulder. His voice was muffled as he spoke, but Jackson could hear him just fine. “We could nap! Derek’s not even up yet.” 

Jackson shook his head and snorted before shoving him over on the couch to make more room for himself.

“Whatever, i’m watching tv,” he said, picking up the remote and putting the tv nearly at mute on the sports station. Scott hummed and settled on his shoulder watching the football play by plays with him.

Unable to jump on the couch, Alfred just yapped at them and turned away to scamper over to the newspaper to pee, Scott was impressed.

“Wow, Stiles didn’t take long to train him.”

“Not as long as it took to train you,” Jackson smirked. Scott scowled and punched him in the shoulder. Jackson snickered and then tilted his head towards the door.

“Girls are here,” he announced and they waited for them to walk in.

“Hey.,” Allison said softly smiling at Scott. Lydia acknowledged them and perched herself on the edge of the couch, leaning heavily on Jackson and idly checking her facebook on her phone. Allison joined them and the couch creaked under the four teens as she cuddled up next to Scott.

“Are we waiting for his royal Alpha-ness?” Lydia said tartly. Scott looked up at her from behind Allison with his regular confused look. 

“Well, we’re early. And Stiles isn’t here.”

Lydia sniffed, “Isn’t he?”

“It always smells like Stiles in here Lydia,” Jackson said. “He like, lives here.”

She made a dismissive noise and went back to her phone.

The stairs creaked and they all looked behind them, expecting to see Derek scowl at them. Instead, it was a bleary Stiles that was yawning loudly and scratching at his stomach underneath the over large sweatshirt that had to be Derek’s. He stumbled into the kitchen and they heard the water running and the cupboards opening. Alfred went nuts, running around in circles and yapping happily. Stiles walked out of the kitchen, wiping his mouth and smiling sleepily at the puppy.

“Hey guy. Calm your body before you wake up Derek.”

Alfred nosed Stiles’ ankle and licked his foot. Stiles giggled and walked up the stairs slowly waiting for the puppy. Alfred was trying his hardest but he was still too small to make it up the stairs. Stiles made a choked noise.

“You’re so cute. I’m going to die.” and he knelt down to pick him up and Alfred nuzzled him and licked his nose. Stiles grinned and held the puppy close. 

“Come on buddy.” he whispered, scratching his ears, “Lets go back to sleep.”

He disappeared up the stairs and Scott and Jackson stared at the empty space while Lydia slowly turned to Allison and smirked.

“Told you.” she said smugly. Allison giggled and looked up at the ceiling, while Scott just looked gobsmacked.

“But wait. Derek only has one bed?”


End file.
